Under the Sea
by Amz KKearney
Summary: JONAS 'I've never had a date under the sea before'...One-shot Kevin/Macy


_Hey everyone!_

_Okay so this is my first one-shot if it stinks tell me cause I'm not used to writing without a point of view._

* * *

Kevin came bouncing up to the table which his brothers and the girls were seated at.

"Guess what!" he exclaimed.

"They found a cure for cancer?" Stella said not looking up from the fashion magazine.

"They found out what really goes into the mystery meat?" Nick asked poking his helping of Friday's mystery meat with his fork.

"Oh I know! You got an A plus in your geography quiz." Joe smirked thinking he was the one who got it right.

Kevin waited for Macy to suggest a wrong guess but she kept her eyes glued to some sheets of paper.

"No, No and I wish I only got a B plus." he sighed.

"So what is it so?" Macy spoke up finally breaking her attention away from the sheets which turned out to be important history notes for a pop quiz she'd be having.

"Well…..I just…won two tickets to the GRAND OPENING of SEA WORLD! That new Aquarium!" he beamed jumping up and down with excitement.

"Are you sure it was a fair win? And you didn't win them because you're a third of JONAS?" Nick asked arching an eyebrow.

Macy then hit him playfully.

"Don't rain on his parade, Mr. I'm-so-serious-it's-cool" she joked returning her attention back to her notes.

"Sorry Kev. But are you sure?" Nick said rubbing his arm where Macy had punched him.

"I entered under another name." Kevin smiled while nodding.

Everyone seemed shocked that Kevin had enough smarts to enter under a different name to give him a fair shot in a competition.

"That was a great idea Kevin, I'm proud of you." Joe said standing up to hug his older brother, he then pulled away quickly, "So who are you going to bring?"

"I was wondering if any of you would wanna come with me?" he asked looking at them.

"Well when exactly is this grand opening?" Stella asked closing her magazine.

"It's tomorrow afternoon from 5pm." He smiled. Three faces fell.

"I'm sorry Kevin. Joe and I are attending that fashion show tomorrow from 4 pm." Stella said sympathetically.

"What she said." Joe said pointing at Stella. Typical he'll go to shows with her or can score a 96% on an exam but when it came to his feelings he was as smart as a plank of wood.

"I've got to take Frankie to his doctor's appointment." Nick said. Everyone's eyes lay on the tanned brunette who was ff in a world of her own trying to cram all of ancient Rome and Greece into her head before next class.

She felt the eyes on her and looked up.

"Sure, I'd love to go with you Kevin," she smiled. "Oh then we can go get some ice cream."

"Rocky road?"

"Sounds good to me, it's a date." She joked. Macy then gathered her books and picked up her bag. "I gotta go. Stupid ancient Romans and Greek having to make so much history only for me to learn about it." she mumbled leaving the table.

"Hold up Mace, I'm in that class too. I can help you out." Stella called after her. "See you guys later." She said quickly before chasing after Macy.

"So you and Macy eh?" Joe teased once Stella was out of ear-shot.

"What ever could you mean young Joseph?" Kevin shrugged sitting down at the table.

"Dude we know you have it bad for our little Macy. Just admit it." he teased even further.

"No I don't," Kevin retaliated though his voice going up an octave confirming that he was lying.

"Kevin, you're lying again. Just do me a favour, if you really like Macy, please make a move, ask her out on a real date." The youngest of the bunch begged. "Don't be a dwonk and avoid your feelings for her." he said whilst looking at Joe.

"Fine, I like her. A lot. But I have no idea if she likes me." he answered while lowering his head.

"Well she's going to the opening with you. And she was the one to suggest ice cream." Nick offered.

"And she did say 'It's a date.'. That's gotta count for something." Joe reminded him.

On the way to class Stella stopped Macy and looked at her questioningly since a thought had entered her mind.

"So you'd go to the opening of an aquarium but not a fashion show with me, your best friend?" she asked while raising her perfectly shaped eyebrow. She was a little upset that Macy wouldn't go to the show with her but when Joe said he'd go with her she felt happier.

"Well fashion is your thing and Joe appreciates it a lot more than me. Plus I'd get confused or lose interest and you'd get annoyed at me. So let's see this as us taking a back road to avoid a speed bump in our friendship." Macy offered as an excuse praying Stella would take it. "Plus you know I love sea animals."

_And Kevin _Stella thought to herself.

"So what are you going to wear on your date? Oh my gosh I've the perfect date outfit design sketch. You could wear it with…." She ranted looking in her bag for it.

"Stella it's not a date." She reassured her friend.

No matter how much Macy wished it was a date, the truth was it wasn't a date. It's just going to be two close friends hanging out at Sea World.

"Oh Macy, little naive Macy. Of course it's a date. It's going to be just you two all day and afterward he's bringing you out for ice cream."

"Actually Stella I suggested the ice cream."

"Yeah but knowing Kevin he'll insist on paying for it. So therefore it's a date."

"Oh so you and Joe are going out on a date too?" Macy smirked expecting Stella's predictable reaction. Denying it then waving her manicured hand.

"No, it's just two best friends going to a fashion show then catching a bite to eat afterward" she waved her hand dismissively. Macy just rolled her eyes.

"But he's probably going to pay for it." Macy smiled knowing the ball was in her court so to speak.

"Macy, it's not a date now Joe may think otherwise but to me, it's not a date." Stella said in her lying tone.

"Okay so if it's just two friends hanging out then grabbing some grub, which is exactly what Kevin and I will be, doing it's not a date. But you say that us hanging out and getting food is a date which would then make your day with Joe qualify as a date also." she retorted knowing she had Stella confused so she'd doing nothing but agree.

"Exactly. Wait what?"

"Point proven." She smiled and continued to class.

Saturday came and Kevin and Macy were standing outside the new location for Sea World listening to the Mayor ramble on about how this aquarium would be a great addition to the tourism and etc.

Once inside the building they were given a map. The place was laid out according to what they animal were.

"So Macy where to first?" he asked extending his arm bending his elbow.

"Hmmm," she put her finger on her chin thinking. She glanced at the map. "How about we go look at the otters. One might play the trumpet for us." she joked accepting his arm.

"That'd be totally awesome!"

They wandered around for an hour catching the sea lion show and visiting other fish. They were currently walking under the tunnel which was also connected to the shark tunnel.

"They look so scary." She commented watching a Great White swim above her head.

"Yeah but that one is a cool scary." He said pointing at the hammerhead that was right next to him.

"What do you think they think about us human?" she asked putting her hand on the glass as one swam gracefully past her.

"Yum, food." he joked. "That we looked like a delicious meal or that we are the scary things always staring at them, watching their every move."

Macy laughed softly.

"That's a great possibility."

"So we go to the dolphins then get some ice cream? My treat." He offered.

"Kevin you don't have to buy me ice cream, I'll buy it."

"No way! I insist, I have to thank you some way." He said as they made their way to the dolphin enclosure through the fish tank tunnel.

One question came racing to Macy's mind. She stopped and looked up at him. He noticed her abrupt stop.

"Everything alright Macy?"

"Yeah, but um…" she trailed off, "Kevin can I ask you something?"

"Yup." He said as they walked on.

She diverted her attention away from him and onto the colourful tropical swimming all around her.

"Is this, you know, a date?"

It was his turn to stop and look at her.

"Well, I don't know. Do you want it to be a date? Because if you don't that's totally" he said nervously scratching the back of his neck.

She looked at him with her big brown eyes and smiled. She caught his hand.

"I'd love to say this was a date."

He sighed in relief and interlaced their fingers.

"That's a relief. I was hoping this would be a date." If it was possible her smile widened.

They walked in a comfortable silence watching the tropical fish swimming circles on them. Macy's soft chuckle finally broke the silence.

"What?"

"You know I've never been on a date under the sea," she laughed looking above her head watching the fish swimming carefree.

"Me neither." He joined in with her laughter. "You know there's something I've never done under the sea either."

"Oh yeah, and what would that be?"

"This," he bent down an captured her lips with his own.

When they pulled apart he spoke once again.

"I've never kissed a beautiful tanned athletic girl under the sea."

"Ha-ha, that's funny neither have I." she joked standing on her tiptoes to kiss him again.

* * *

_Did it suck? Did you like it? Lend me a hand and give me some feeback by clicking that little button down there.*Points at button with puppy dog eyes and pouts.*_


End file.
